Austria men's national ice hockey team
Bill Gilligan | Asst Coach = Kurt Harand Manny Viveiros | Captain = Gerhard Unterluggauer | Most games = Martin Ulrich (228) | Top scorer = | Most points = Rudi König (183) | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = AUT | IIHF Rank = 14 | IIHF max = 11 | IIHF max date = 2004 | IIHF min = 17 | IIHF min date = 2007 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 5 - 0 Austria-Hungary (Prague, Austria–Hungary; February 4, 1912) | Largest win = 30 - 0 (Stockholm, Sweden; March 12, 1963) | Largest loss = 23 - 0 (Cortina d'Ampezzo, Italy; January 27, 1956) | World champ apps = 22 | World champ first = 1930 | World champ best = (1931, 1947) | Regional name = European Championships | Regional cup apps = 7 | Regional cup first = 1912 | Regional cup best = (in 1927) | Olympic apps = 12 | Olympic first = 1928 | Olympic medals = | Record = 338-421-81 }} The Austrian men's national hockey team is the national ice hockey team for Austria. The team is controlled by Österreichischer Eishockeyverband. As of 2008 the Austrian team is ranked 16th in the IIHF World Rankings. Austria has not won a medal in a major tournament since 1947, and has not broken 10th place since 1994. Austria currently has 8,799 registered players (0.1% of the total population). Their head coach is Giacinto "Jim" Boni. Olympic record . Austria finished 12th in the tournament]] * 1920 - Did not participate * 1924 - Did not participate * 1928 - Finished in 5th place * 1932 - Did not participate * 1936 - Finished tied in 7th place * 1948 - Finished in 8th place * 1952 - Did not participate * 1956 - Finished in 10th place * 1960 - Did not participate * 1964 - Finished in 13th place * 1968 - Finished in 13th place * 1972 - Did not participate * 1976 - Finished in 8th place * 1980 - Did not participate * 1984 - Finished in 10th place * 1988 - Finished in 9th place * 1992 - Did not participate * 1994 - Finished in 12th place * 1998 - Finished in 14th place * 2002 - Finished in 12th place * 2006 - Did not qualify European Championship record *1910-1911 Did not participate *1912- Won bronze medal *1913- Finished in 4th place *1914-1924 Did not participate *1925- Won silver medal *1926- Won bronze medal *1927- Won gold medal *1929- Won bronze medal *1932- Won silver medal World Championship record *1930- Finished in 4th place *1931- Won bronze medal *1933- Finished in 4th place *1934- Finished in 7th place *1935- Finished in 6th place *1937- Did not participate *1938- Finished tied in 10th place *1939- Did not participate *1947- Won bronze medal *1949- Finished in 6th place *1950- Did not participate *1951- Finished in 11th place (4th in "Pool B") *1953- Finished in 11th place (2nd in "Pool B") *1954- Finished in 6th place (3rd in "Pool B") *1955- Finished in 11th place (2nd in "Pool B") *1957- Finished in 7th place *1958- Did not participate *1959- Finished in 15th place (3rd in "Pool B") *1961- Finished in 14th place (6th in "Pool B") *1962- Finished in 10th place (2nd in "Pool B") *1963- Finished in 16th place (Won "Pool C") *1965- Finished in 13th place (5th in "Pool B") *1966- Finished in 13th place (5th in "Pool B") *1967- Finished in 14th place (6th in "Pool B") *1969- Finished in 13th place (7th in "Pool B") *1970- Finished in 15th place (Won "Pool C") *1971- Finished in 13th place (7th in "Pool B") *1972- Finished in 14th place (Won "Pool C") *1973- Finished in 12th place (6th in "Pool B") *1974- Finished in 14th place (8th in "Pool B") *1975- Finished in 17th place (3rd in "Pool C") *1976- Finished in 17th place (Won "Pool C") *1977- Finished in 17th place (9th in "Pool B") *1978- Finished in 18th place (2nd in "Pool C") *1979- Finished in 15th place (7th in "Pool B") *1981- Finished in 17th place (Won "Pool C") *1982- Finished in 10th place (2nd in "Pool B") *1983- Finished in 11th place (3rd in "Pool B") *1985- Finished in 12th place (4th in "Pool B") *1986- Finished in 14th place (6th in "Pool B") *1987- Finished in 11th place (3rd in "Pool B") *1989- Finished in 14th place (6th in "Pool B") *1990- Finished in 11th place (3rd in "Pool B") *1991- Finished in 13th place (5th in "Pool B") *1992- Finished in 13th place (Won "Pool B") *1993- Finished in 11th place *1994- Finished in 8th place *1995- Finished in 11th place *1996- Finished in 12th place *1997- Finished in 16th place (4th in "Pool B") *1998- Finished in 15th place *1999- Finished in 10th place *2000- Finished in 13th place *2001- Finished in 11th place *2002- Finished in 12th place *2003- Finished in 10th place *2004- Finished in 11th place *2005- Finished in 16th place *2006- Finished in 18th place (Won Division I, Group B) *2007- Finished in 15th place (Relegated to Division I) *2008- Finished in 17th place (Won Division I, Group A) *2009- Finished in 14th place (Relegated to Division I) *2010- Finished in 17th place (Won Division I, Group A) External links *Official site Category:Ice hockey in Austria Category:National teams